Broken Locks, Mended Hearts
by Erin Audrey
Summary: "You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you since Day 1." "Then why didn't you?" "We were 11." "Well... Why not sooner?" "Because that would mean showing affection... And showing affection is my greatest fear. But, somehow, you gave me a reason to conquer my fear."
1. Prologue

"Dad?" I asked, whilst pulling ever so lightly on his sleeve.

"Yes, Scorpius?" He asked, while looking down at me, gently.

"You see that girl over there, with the red hair?" I mentioned, turning my head to face her.

The second my father laid eyes on her and her family, his eyes seemed to regain an ounce of joy, and his lips tightened together, holding back a smile. "Yes, what about her?"

"I'm going to marry her." I told him, quietly, but confidently.

My father let his smile escape, as he kneeled down, so he was face to face with me. He easily rested a hand on my shoulder, and began to speak. "Well, son, let me tell you something. She's going to be annoying, stuck-up, grouchy, and she's going to hate your guts, but, most of all, she's going to be the loveliest person you'll ever have met, so be careful what you say, and just trust me on this one."


	2. Chapter 1 - Exposition

{{A/N: I am so terribly sorry for being the world's worst human being and completely deleting A Million Times Never.. I tried countless times to do the next chapter but it just didn't work out. I have high hopes for this, though. This chapter is extremely short.. it's kind of like a second prologue. I tried to make it To Kill A Mockingbird-ish since I suck at expositions, as you shall soon see. Anyways, reviews [especially constructive critiscm] is highly appreciated! Thanks xx]]

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you recognize.

Scorpius had been hurt so badly and was covered in scars and bruises that even magic couldn't make it less painful than it already was, and for once – the arrogant idiot was afraid of something. Afraid he'd never be able to get back on a broomstick again. But, most shockingly it was because of me. And not because I'd jinxed his broom and caused him to fall off, because I was simply _there._ Or, was it because Scorpius, as previously stated, was an arrogant idiot? Or because I had gone to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons like Aunt Fleur wanted me to? I don't really know, I guess it could have been anyone's fault.

I never once thought I'd be sitting on the foot of Scorpius' bed in the hospital wing, blaming myself (partially) for his incident, just waiting for him to wake up so I could apologize. After all the years we spent hating each other, it never really did pay off. I'm just waiting for things to fall into place, and I've been waiting awhile. He was a Malfoy – rich, loyal, snobby, but extremely attractive. In a stupid way, of course. Everything that foul, moronic, sleazy boy did was stupid.

Ever since Day 1, he'd gone out of his way to make a fool out of me. Whether it be calling me out from across the corridor, or teasing me until my face was as red as a tomato. I never really knew why – it was probably because I was a Weasley and he was a Malfoy. But he didn't mind Dominque, my cousin who's two years my senior. They were actually friends at one point. It seems like we have an obsession with making each other's lives hell.

I remember the very first day, though. He was on the train, all alone. He had no friends and everyone older than us was rude to him. They were calling him a 'Death-Eater scum.' Obviously him or I didn't know what that was back then, so we were both equally confused. My good morals came out that day, unfortunately. I had told him he seemed nice, and I sat with him rather than my cousins the whole train-ride there. We hadn't talked since except for one day in third year.

He was at his shyness peak then. I never really heard him talk much, until then. I was in the library, when he walked up to me and mumbled something. I asked him to repeat himself, but he just blushed at ran away. I've never seen Scorpius blush since.

After that, he'd become an egotistical imbecile and he began shagging everything with two legs and a large chest. He was a constant tease and flirt, much to my dismay. There were several accounts where he cornered me when I was leaving a class, and gave me that stupid 'smirk' of his then tried to speak to me. I escaped rather quickly. Due to my short size, I could weave my way through people. Scorpius, towering over me at 6 foot-something was at quite the disadvantage.

My cousins detested him, and his friends and girl-toys felt the same way about me. It never bothered me though. He had nearly a new girlfriend a day; meanwhile I had a solid two boyfriends. I was often accused of being jealous of him. Believe me, I was not. At least I could keep someone for longer than 2 hours.

How did this whole mess even start though? Was it when we first talked on the train ride in first year? What about the time he mumbled to me in third? Or... was it earlier this year – in 5th Year Advanced Potions class?


	3. Fitty's, Water-Spitting, and Bad Love

A brand new year, at last. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Advanced Potions to be over. My next class is Muggle Studies – the only class I have with my long-term boyfriend, Jayson Corner. He's in fifth year as well; and he's a Prefect along with me. Except, he's a Ravenclaw and I'm a Gryffindor. I don't mind much, it just gave us a bit of time away from each other now and then. But right now, I was dying to see him. It was my second day back at Hogwarts, and yesterday we had absolutely no chance to see one another. I was in Romania with Mum, Dad, and Hugo the entire summer. I did really miss him.

While I was impatiently waiting, a paper airplane flew right into the center of my chest. I squeaked quietly, thankfully not attracting any attention. I unfolded it, and read the sloped hand-writing. "Scorpius Malfoy has been staring at your legs this entire class."

There was no signature on the note, so I glanced around to see who could have possibly sent it. No one seemed suspicious. Was Scorpius really staring at my legs though? I quickly made up a plan. I stretched out my arms, and as I put them back down on my desk I knocked my pencil off – right behind me. In a slow, smooth motion I turned around, very briefly looking at Scorpius – and his eyes flickered away from under the bench I was sat on to his blank paper. I swallowed hard, grabbing my pencil. He hated me, what was he doing? Picking out every single flaw in my legs? I thought to myself, as I self-consciously rubbed my ankles together.

I was lost in my thoughts again, and I didn't even notice Professor Slughorn dismiss the class after his long lecture about safety. "Are you coming or not, Rose?" My friend, Clara asked.

"Yeah, sorry!" I muttered quickly. "I was just... Thinking."

"Mhmm, and I was sleeping. But you don't see me wasting my time a second longer in here."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, and gathered my things together – rushing off to Muggle Studies. I erased the entire paper-airplane note from my mind completely. After all, it'd been 3 months since I last saw my boyfriend.

I saw his unmistakably dark hair, and moved swiftly across the corridor, straight into his arms. "Hey!" I said, gleefully.

Jayson simply smiled at me.

We'd been dating for a year and a half, but we still acted like nothing more than friends in public. It kind of bothered me, but right now I was just happy to see him.

"I really missed you." Jayson whispered, smiling down at me warmly.

"I missed you too, Jayson."

"Well, shall we get to class?" He asked, breaking off the embrace.

I nodded in agreement, and followed behind him to our seats.

I must say, I expected us to talk a lot more. We didn't say one word to each other since we sat down, and it remained that way for the entire class. Once we were dismissed, he pecked my temple and told me he had to go find his friends, and then ran off without a single goodbye. I understand that he probably missed his friends too... I was just hoping he'd at least stay for five minutes longer to ask me how my trip was.

I walked into the Great Hall, narrowing my eyes while I searched for my army of cousins. I saw Albus and Lily, and joined in next to them. "Where are Louis and Fred and James?" I asked.

"No idea." Albus mumbled, through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I think Fred told me they were going to play a small game of Quidditch outside, or something." Lily answered, rolling her eyes at her brother. "How's Jayson?" She asked, changing the topic.

"I don't have a single idea." I answered, putting small portions of many things on my plate. "We said about three words to each other, and then he ran right off right after class ended."

"What a jerk, Rose. I've told you about a million times, you need to dump him." Albus chirped in, before shoving more potatoes down his throat.

"Albus, shut up and eat your potatoes." I sighed. "He's not a jerk, he's just preoccupied. And I'm not going to end a year and a half of my life with someone over something my stupid cousin – who can't hold a decent relationship for more than 1 month – said."

Albus swallowed without chewing so he could respond, but ended up nearly choking on his food.

Lily giggled, then patted his back and passed him some Pumpkin juice. "Albus does have a point. You two never act like a couple. I've never once seen him kiss you properly."

"He's not a very... Public person, so to say. He likes to keep our relationship in private."

"Have you two even said you loved each other yet?"

"Well... No. But... We're taking things slow. Alright?"

"It's been a year and a half, for Merlin's sake Rose! If you take anything any slower, you'll be long dead by time you two finally hold hands in public."

"Lily, just shut up and eat your corn."

She 'hmph-ed' in frustration, but responded by shoving a forkful of corn into her mouth and chewing while looking at me distastefully.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Albus spoke back up between bites of pudding. "So, Lils. Who do you have your eye on this semester?"

I took a sip of water, while looking at her questioningly.

She giggled as usual, and then blushed. "Well... Scorpius is quite a fitty..."

I spit my water out. Right onto Jayson. He decided to come sit with me at lunch, and I spit my water on him as soon as he got there.

"What!? Have you gone completely bonkers?!" I hollered, averting my eyes back to Jayson. "Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry Jayson! I was just er, caught off guard!" I cringed.

He looked thoroughly disgusted, and all eyes were on us. Some people were holding back laughs, while others had their jaws on the ground. My face flushed a deep red. Out of all the embarrassing things I have done in my life, this was one of the worst. I hadn't seen my boyfriend in three months, and I spit water on him. All because Lily thought some arrogant bloke who spent his days making my life hell was a 'fitty.'

"I needed to talk to you..." Jayson said quietly, using a napkin to wipe his face.

And now, was the walk of shame out of the Great Hall. I stood up, my knees shaking under my weight. I heard a group of people begin laughing, and I held my breath the whole walk out – Jayson by my side.

As soon as we were out, I began rambling. "I am so incredibly sorry, Jayson! My goodness, I am such an embarrassment. I totally understand if you want to break up with me... Of all the people I could have spat water on, it had to be you! I am the worst human being alive, aren't I?" I said, in one breath.

"Rose, I'm not breaking up with you. And it was an accident, whatever. Kind of disgusting, but whatever." He reassured me, boredly. "I just wanted to ask if you would mind if would help me with the Muggle Studies homework tonight after dinner?"

"... Oh, sure."

And we parted ways. He went to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and I went to the Gryffindor one. Once again, not a single goodbye on his part.

"What happened, Rosie?" My dear cousin Lily asked, as soon as she caught up with me.

"He asked me to help him with his homework." I replied, coldly.

"That's it? Did he kiss you?" She pestered.

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"At you? Yes."

"What, why? I didn't do a single thing!"

"You called Malfoy a 'fitty.' That is absolutely revolting, Lily!"

"Have you seen him? He got even taller and muscular than last year-"

"He's a git! And he's disgusting! I can't even stand being in the same room as him, and we have all but one class together!"

"You're just mad because Jayson hasn't been treating you like a proper girlfriend."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Be quiet before I jinx you."

She opened her mouth to detest, but then closed it with a soft squeak. She knew better than to go against my threats.

I packed my things together for my next classes, and then went to dinner straight after. It was quite, Lily knew to not talk much after my previous threat.

After I finished a small dinner, I left to go to the library. I sat at the table where Jayson and I always sat, and opened my books while I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I sat there for fourty-five minutes, until he finally came.

"Didn't mean to be late, my bad." Jayson shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down, throwing open his book. I shuddered at the noise of the spine cracking. "Got caught up in stuff."

"Oh." I replied, "it's okay, no big deal. What do you need help with specifically?"

"Actually... I only asked you to come because I wanted to talk to you; and not outside of the Great Hall."

"Mhmm?" I urged.

"Not in here, though."

I sighed. It seemed like Jayson was just sending me on a wild goose chase – with him.

"Here, grab your stuff and follow me."

I shoved everything into my bag lazily, and followed behind him. I followed him all the way into an empty, dusty corridor.

"Why're we here, Jay-" I began, but before I could finish he forcefully had shoved me against the wall, my back making a terrible 'thud' as it collided with the bricks. His lips met mine, but I wasn't too sure how I was feeling about this. It seemed... aggressive and unfriendly. I hadn't seen him in three months, and he hadn't been polite to me in the least bit. I gathered my strength together, and pushed him off. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you, or at least I was." Jayson responded, sounding mad. "Something wrong with that?"

"No... It's just... You haven't even said hello to me."

"Hello."

"No, not like that... I mean-"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Rose. You're such a prude!" Jayson started, beginning to get angry. "I finally decide you're ready to take the next step in our relationship and you say no because I haven't said 'hello' to you?"

"Jayson, no. I didn't mean it like that!" I said, regretfully.

"I can't believe I spent an entire year and a half with you. It was the most boring thing I've done. Honestly. I only started dating you because there was a huge bet with a bunch of people of who could get in your pants first – and frankly, I almost won 20 galleons."

My jaw dropped. "A bet!?" I yelled, bewildered. "You only dated me because of a bet!?"

He glared at me.

"I really liked you! I can't believe you! Just... Just leave!" I said weakly, but forcefully.

And he did. He picked up his bag and left.

No apology.

No final words.

No goodbye.

And then there _he _was. Watching the whole thing. Listening to my boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend tell me I was only a bet. For 20 galleons. 20, stupid galleons.

_He _opened his mouth then closed it again.

We sat in silence, acknowledging each other's presence but not doing a single thing about it.

"Oh, for bloody sake, Malfoy. There show's over. Get out of here." I told him, confused, hurt, and angry.


	4. Comfort In An Enemy

[[A/N: OH MY GOSH. I AM THE WORST PERSON EVER. I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A VERY, VERY LONG TIME BECAUSE I AM TERRIBLE. "I have high hopes for this one" – Said the biggest hypocrite ever. My exams are this week though, so I swear to Merlin if I don't update for another 2 or so months, you all have permission to kidnap me and tie me down until I make a new chapter. And I'm not gonna make a million excuses like 'Oh, I've been studying for like 1000 years.' No, I've just been lazy. Straight out truth. I'm lazy, and an asswipe.]]

"You know, that guy's a real twat." Scorpius said, finally.

"You're the one who's talking, Malfoy." I snapped. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Had I not suffered enough embarrassment for the day?

"I would never shag a girl for 20 galleons." He defended. For a brief moment, he tricked me into thinking he had changed over the summer. At least, until he opened his giant gob again. "Especially not you. Maybe 80, but definitely not 20."

I gave him a disgusted look, and held back a gag at the thought of Malfoy shagging someone. "Did you not hear me the first time? Get out of here."

"Actually," He said, in his snarky voice. "I'm on Prefect duty. And you're breaking curfew by about... 5 minutes" Scorpius said, looking down at his watch. "I really ought to write you up, shouldn't I, Miss. Weaslette?"

"Incase you haven't realized, we do patrols together. Which isn't until Friday, and it's Tuesday."

"You're still out past curfew."

"You are too."

"Because I'm talking to you."

"I'm talking to you, too."

He was silent, and so was I. I went to tuck a stray curl behind my ear that had fallen in front of my face during the midst of our battle, but I felt something wet on my face. Only then, I realized I had been crying. I guess Scorpius hadn't noticed either, until I made it obvious on accident.

"Are you crying?" He asked, suddenly sounding soft and comforting.

"N-no." I stuttered, beginning to get more emotional. I couldn't let him see me like this; I know he was going to make fun of me. I put my face down, and walked past him, pushing him out of the way. I marched up to my dormitory, as quickly as I could. I paid no attention to him, or anyone in the Common Room. I just went up the stairs, and collapsed in my bed.

"You were out for awhile. Anything exciting happen?" Clara asked, her eyes glued to her _Witches Weekly_ magazine.

"No." I grumbled, my face buried in my pillow. I prayed she couldn't hear my voice crack.

"Are you okay?" She put down her magazine.

"Yes."

"Then sit up and look at me."

"I'm tired."

"What happened, Rose?"

That's the thing I hated about Clara. She cared. Most people think I'm insane for that, but I really would just rather drain my emotions out _without_ telling anyone. But Clara pestered too much for that to happen. Instead of letting a battle brew, I sat up, wiping my eyes. "Jayson and I broke up."

"Oh, Rose! I'm so sorry – but in all honesty, it's about time you broke up with that dou-"

"He broke up with me." I interrupted.

"What, why?"

"I waited in the library for him, for a long time. He came, and we left right away. We went to an empty corridor, he pushed me against a wall and started snogging me, I pushed him away. We fought. He called me a prude, said dating me was the most boring thing ever. Then told me about a bet... Whoever 'got in my pants' first won 20 galleons." I explained, coldly.

"He was probably lying about you being boring, and the bet. He was probably just horny and hurt." Clara suggested.

I cringed. I hated the word 'horny'. Probably because I was a prude (as Jayson put it), but it was just so off-putting for me.

"I don't know why you stuck with him for so long." Clara added.

"It's just..." I sighed. I knew he mistreated me, I just didn't know how to put it. I _liked_ the way he made me feel. How I felt like someone liked me for me, not for being 'Hermione and Ron's daughter.' But, I guess I was wrong. I guess he only wanted me because he wanted galleons. Now that I think of it, I don't know if I liked him, or if I liked just being with someone. "I can't explain." I admitted to Clara. I really couldn't. I couldn't put my thoughts into words, without making me sound like a maniac. "I think I'm just going to sleep."

"Well, I guess I'll go down to the Common Room for a bit. G'night." My friend sighed.

I mumbled a response, as I stuffed my face back in my pillow.

I went through my week quietly, talking to as little people as possible. Everyone stared at Jayson and I in Muggle Studies, since we went from sitting beside each other to on complete opposite sides on the room in one night. Rose and Albus didn't do anything but hi-5 each other and smile when they found out Jayson and I broke up – of course I didn't tell them why. That was to stay between Clara, Jayson, and I. Oh, and Scorpius. Oddly enough, he hadn't told anyone. And he didn't make fun of me. He didn't talk to me, he didn't even look at me. It was fine with me; I liked it better that way. But I knew tonight I'd have no choice but to talk to him. We had Prefect patrol, from 10 to 1. It was a terrible way to end my terrible week.

We were to meet up outside the Kitchen at 9:50 sharp. I clipped my Prefect badge to my cardigan, groaning in silence. I knew Malfoy had been holding back all the teasing until tonight. The night where we were forced to spend 3 hours together. Three dreadful hours.

I made my way out of the Gryffindor tower, down to the Kitchen. Everyone was going to their own Common Rooms, not wanting to get in trouble for breaking curfew.

As I caught sight of the Kitchen, I saw the tall, blond boy leaning against the wall, which was odd. It couldn't be Scorpius... He was always late. Except, it was undoubtly him. He nodded his head in greeting, and I returned the gesture. We made our way down to the first floor, without saying anything.

After half an hour of not talking, I was getting uncomfortable. "Are you going to get the teasing over with, or what?" I blurted out, obnoxiously.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius replied, caught off guard.

"You saw me get dumped, and you saw me crying. You haven't told anyone, and you haven't bugged me about it all week."

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well... No, but-"

"Then why do you expect me to?"

"Because that's what you would normally do."

"Well, I'm not going to."

"Oh." I said, ending the conversation.

Time went on, and we walked half-way around the first floor. Everyone must have been tired, as we only found one lost first-year.

"Everyone says you're so smart. If you're as smart as everyone says you are, why'd you stay with Corner for so long?"

"Why's it matter?" I snapped, harsher than I should have.

"I'm just making conversation." He said, innocently.

"Well, if you must know – I don't know myself."

Scorpius stopped walking, and turned to look down at me. I hated how he was about a foot and a couple inches taller than me. "I know you're lying. What's the reason?"

And everything spilled out of my mouth. I don't even remember starting, or stopping. All I can remember is that I must have said something about not feeling good enough, being useless, and how being with someone, even though I didn't truly like them made me feel like I had purpose. And now, I was crying all over again, and Scorpius had taken a step closer to me, putting his arms around me.

We were hugging. My face was against Scorpius' chest, my tears leaving a small wet spot on his shirt. I was closer to him than I ever had wanted to be. Somehow, this cold, arrogant boy was being comforting. I wanted to pull away and run as far off as I could, but I really needed this. I really needed to let everything out. Scorpius Malfoy was probably the worst person I could break down in front of, but I had. And it was too late to cover it up, because he was hugging me. And I was hugging him back. At 11:40pm, in the middle of an empty, dark corridor.

The person who had mocked me, taunted me, teased me, and hurt me all these years, was now the one to comfort me.


	5. Posers and Plans

_It had been a week and four days._

_A week and four days since my last encounter with Scorpius._

_He hugged me; consoled me until our patrol ended, then walked me to the Gryffindor Tower, kissed my forehead, and left._

_I hadn't talked to him since. He's avoided me. He turns around whenever I look at him, and he even claimed to be sick last patrol duty, and had someone else take over for him._

_I knew it was all a part of his sick plan. _

_I knew it._

_But I fell for it._

_Why? Was it because his cold, stone-gray eyes trapped me, or because his bleach-blonde hair that he always obnoxiously combs his fingers through drew me in? Or was it because I simply liked the way his long, bony fingers felt on my hips, pulling me closer, or the way his chapped, dry lips felt against me?_

_Rose Weasley, the wisest witch of her generation fell for Scorpius Malfoy. One night was all it took. He trapped me in, and then left me hanging. For the wisest, I was the dumbest._

_I knew it was going to happen. But I let him get to me. I let him play his game on me. All he wanted was another toy; he wanted what he never had before. And he got it, now he was done with me. For a split second, I thought he was different. For a split second, I let my guard down. I had never regretted anything in my life so much._

"Is this seat taken?" Said a gentle, weary voice.

I snapped back into reality, and blinked back some tears. I was thankful my mess of hair was able to cover most of my face from the side-view. "No." I replied, until I realized who that voice belonged to.

His blue uniform, his dark, shaggy hair, his deep, soothing voice. "I needed to talk to you." Jayson said. "I know you probably want to punch me in the face right now, but I feel like I owe you an explanation. So just hear me out, Rosie."

I hated how he called me Rosie. I felt like I was 6 years old again. But I nodded in agreement, willing to listen for a bit. "5 minutes is all you get."

"I was lying about the bet. I was lying about you being boring. I was just mad because I failed my Divination test. I took my anger out on you, and I regret it. Losing you was a terrible thing for me to do, and I wish it didn't take me so long to realize." He explained, looking at the table in despair.

"How do I know you're not just lying to get me back so you can win the bet?" I asked, quietly.

"You don't. I'm just asking for you to trust me. Just one more chance, Rosie."

I swallowed hard, and thought about what Lily would want me to say. "Will you treat me like a proper girlfriend?" I asked, nervously. "Like... Kiss me, hold my hand, all that kind of stuff?"'

"Of course. If you were to take me back, I'd honestly be the luckiest person in this whole school."

I blinked again, but every time my eyes shut I thought of Scorpius. The boy who I had given into for a few dreadful hours. Then I thought of Jayson, the boy who I had given years into. Why would I continue wasting time in sorrow about Scorpius, when I had one of the most popular people begging for me back? Scorpius was a waste of time, Jayson was not. "Okay..." I said, forcing a weak smile.

Jayson's face burst into a wide grin, and he leaned across the table and kissed me properly, his hand under my chin.

"You WHAT!?" Lily shouted at me, in the Common Room.

"Lily, relax. He's explained everything to me-"

"He's a toerag, a git, a total di-"

"You're the one who called Scorpius, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect Malfoy a 'fitty."

"Have you _seen_ his arms, Rose? Could you just imagine being wrapped up in them?" Lily sighed, dazing off into her dreamland world again.

I threw up a bit in my mouth, not wanting to remember that I had once been. I still hadn't told anyone about that night, especially not Lily.

"Hello? Lily? Earth to Lily?" I said, sarcastically. "He shags girls, then drops them."

"I wouldn't mind a good shag from him..."

"Okay! Ew, disgusting! How could you even think of that? Eurghh..." I trembled at the thought of his chapped lips, bony fingers, obnoxious finger-hair combing, and cold, stone eyes. "He's revolting, and... and... and-" I had ran out of things to say. I didn't even know that was possible. Somehow, I was speechless.

"You fancy him." Lily stated. "Don't try to deny it. You hate him so much because you _love _hi-"

"Stop right there, Lily. If you do as much as say another word I will personally Avada you. I could never fancy, let alone love someone like him. Besides, I'm dating Jayson."

"Unfortunately." Lily muttered, thinking I couldn't hear her.

I let her comment slip aside, and I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, I'll walk you to class."

She dropped the topic in a heartbeat, and begun talking about some Hufflepuff who asked her to go to Hogsmeade this week. I didn't listen much, and she hit me a few times because of that. Once I had dropped her off at her class, I noticed the time. I had about 45 seconds to get to the complete other side of the castle, to Advanced Potions. Slughorn would brutally murder me, then use me as a potion ingredient if I were late.

I stepped in the classroom right as the hour turned, class had begun. I sighed in relief, but I nearly choked half way through. The only seat free was nowhere near my friends, rather right beside Scorpius.

"Take a seat." Slughorn said coldly, unhappy that I was nearly late.

I shot a glance of beg towards my friends, but they just shrugged it off. I shuffled my seat over to the back of the class, and plopped down next to Scorpius. I sat on the edge of the bench, as far away as I could. I looked straight, making sure I couldn't see him.

I didn't _want_ to see him.

But I did.

I wanted to know what happened that night, I wanted to know why he was so kind to me, I wanted to know why he was ignoring me.

He coughed.

I looked down, and a piece of parchment had appeared next to my hand.

The writing was sloped, and it looked oddly familiar. I couldn't quite place my tongue on it, but the note was obviously from Scorpius, seeing as it was signed 'S.M.'

It read, _"You & Corner again?" _

I grabbed a quill, and scribbled my response back. _"Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Why's it matter, Malfoy?"_

"_Are we just going to pretend like patrols never happened?"_

"_I was planning on it."_

"_Are you at least going to tell your twat of a boyfriend that you cried in my arms because of him for a few hours after curfew?"_

"_No!" _I scrawled quickly, angrily. _"Why do you care so much? You're the one who's been ignoring me for a week and four days."_

"_Counting the days, Weaslette?"_

"_Avoiding my question, Malfoy?"_

"_Your quill sounds like nails on a chalkboard, quit writing so loudly before Slughorn comes over and gives us both detention. I don't want to be stuck with your revolting self any longer than necessary."_

His perfectly sloped, curved writing was cruel.

I dropped my quill back on my desk, staring daggers at Scorpius. I scrunched up the note, and slid it back over to him. He could deal with it.

The lesson dragged on, boring as usual.

It was Friday again. I had to do patrols, with Scorpius.

At last Jayson and I were acting like boyfriend and girlfriend – he even offered to walk me to the Kitchen to meet up with Scorpius. His arm was around my waist the whole time. When we got there, he kissed me. Right in front of the blonde boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pretend to gag, but I just smirked.

"Goodnight, Rosie." Jayson said, sweetly.

"G'night, Jayson." I said, flashing him a small smile.

Then I turned to Scorpius, my frown turning into a scowl. "Let's go." I grumbled.

"He's such a poser it makes me sick." Scorpius huffed.

I ignored him.

"I mean, really. How could you like him? He tries to act all goody-goody but everyone knows he's not."

Ignored.

"And why's he call you 'Rosie?' It makes you sound like a two-year old."

Alas, we had agreed on something. But I kept my mouth shut.

"Then again, you're acting like one with this whole 'silent treatment."

Silence. On both ends.

Until an hour later, when he finally said something again. "You're beautiful."

I stopped in my tracks. "Pardon?" I scoffed.

"I said, you're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "You only said that because you wanted me to talk. So congratulations Scorpius, you win. You win absolutely nothing."

"I'm serious, Weaslette. I mean it."

"No you don't. You're just trying to play around with me. I'm not falling for it."

"Then why are you letting Corner play around with you?"

"He's not."

"He is."

"No, he isn't." I repeated, sternly.

"For the brightest witch of our generation, and the daughter of the brightest witch of the previous generation, you're acting like a bit of a dimwit."

"Quit being a hypocritical imbecile. "

"Quit being so blind."

I stopped walking, and turned to face him. I was fuming now. "Since when do you care about _me_, Scorpius? All you do is insult me, then you act like you care about me, then you drop me! Now, you've lost me, and you care again?! You're so bloody confusing, I can't stand it!"

He was emotionless. He was quiet. "I..." He began, but never finished.

"I just can't stand him."

"I just can't stand you." I said, then began walking again.

"I don't get why he even _likes_ you, you're not even pretty." He snapped.

I knew this wouldn't stop if he didn't have his last sentence, so I ignored his stinging words and continued on with patrols.

A month and a day since our last conversation. Not that I was counting, though.

Our patrols were nothing but the sound of our feet against the cold ground, and our occasional scolding to kids breaking curfew. But other than that, we had not shared one single conversation.

And I was glad.

Scorpius was a cold-hearted, hypocritical, obnoxious moron. And I could not stand him.

I was perfectly happy with Jayson, he treated me right.

We spent evenings and weekends together, he always asked me to go to Hogsmeade, even though he knew it was and always would be a yes. And we were going today.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and pulled it up into a messy bun with a few pieces framing my face. It was late October, and it was beginning to get chilly. I threw a raven jumper over my shirt, then headed to meet up with Jayson so we could walk together.

"Hey, Rosie!" He said gleefully as soon as he caught sight of me.

"Hi." I smiled, as he pulled me into a quick embrace, and pecked me on the nose.

We went on our way, walking through the village peacefully.

At least, it was peacefully. Until I started gagging when I saw my own cousin, Lily, walking hand-in-hand with Scorpius.


End file.
